


about the baby

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius meets a soldier on assignment





	about the baby

Father thinks there is still a chance of moulding him into a fighter.

Kasius disagrees, of course, and even if he didn’t - the placement on this far-off outpost doesn’t seem particularly conducive.

He stops complaining the moment he meets Sinara, starts enjoying himself when she’s assigned as his sparring partner.

* * *

Nobels are pests, Sinara has always thought.

That does not stop Kasius from winning her over, one too long story, one too familiar touch at a time.

She spends all her nights in his bed for weeks until suddenly, he is gone without a word.

Nobels, she thinks, are pests.

* * *

He was ordered back home so suddenly there was no time to find Sinara.

He left a message but either she decided he wasn’t worth the hassle, or it never reached her.

He hasn’t heard from her in half a year when he makes it back to base.

She’s gone.

* * *

She almost wrings the medic’s neck when he confirms someone fucked up her shots. They must suspect the baby’s father because accomodations are made.

Soon, she’s training the youngest recruits, mere years older than the infant slung to her chest.

The facility is inspected by the prince.

They both freeze.

* * *

She accepts his apology, allows him into her room.

The baby’s still with her. He hadn’t taken her for a carer.

“Do you mind?”she asks when it starts fussing.

He finally realises the baby is hers. He can’t look away from the little one, drinking hungrily.

Their little one?

* * *

“About the baby. She’s yours.”

Words she almost hadn’t said. But she’d seen the question in his eyes and answered it.

Now her daughter, who she thought would never have a father, has a title on top of that.

The Emperor’s not thrilled about his son’s new wife and child.


End file.
